Transformers and Naruto! Series 3!-Return to the Elemental Nations!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Starfire Pax better known as Hoshibi Uzumaki, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee. However, she has been made returned to return to the Elemental Nations with her Sparkling at her side by Optimus Prime. The rest of the summary inside.
1. Prologue!

**_Prologue!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _Okay, this is the third installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover stories, but this time it involves more Naruto related parts. In this installment, Optimus Prime makes (More like orders) Starfire Pax AKA Hoshibi Uzumaki to return to the Elemental Nations in hopes to protect her form the Decepticons, who would love to offline her just because of the fact that he is her Sire. In this she shows more treats that she got from her Mother and Aunt upon finding out that Naruto is alive and well if on the lonely and in need of family side. And that's all I'm tell ya, people though Notan well be going with her. Anyways, now onto D_** ** _isclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Hoshibi Uzumaki AKA Starfire Pax and Naton Uzumaki AKA Darklight Pax. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Starfire Pax better known as Hoshibi Uzumaki, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee. However, she has been made returned to return to the Elemental Nations with her Sparkling at her side by her Sire and Leader, Optimus Prime_** ** _. It is when she returns to Konohagakure that she finds out that she has been lied to and was continually lied to for a good 17 years of her life upon finding out that her younger Cousin on her Mother's side is very much alive. Can Hoshibi keep her anger and hate of the people of Konoha in check and_** ** _continue down the path of being a good Prime like her Father_** ** _? Or well, she give in and become just like Megatron and Uchiha Madara? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"I can't believe him," a red haired 19-year-old girl groaned as she looked out into the sea. "Seriously, I would be more help fighting the 'Cons than walking the Elemental Nations."

" **Carrier**?" a child voice asked.

A pair of blue eyes glanced as a messy neck length sunset dirty blonde hair, sunkissed toned, and blue-eyed 5 to 6-year-old boy. Starfire Pax AKA Uzumaki Hoshibi had been stunned when a month after the fight in Egypt with the Fallen, her adopted mechling showed her, her mate, who was also his adopted Sire, Bumblebee, and the Autobot Leader as well as Starfire's own Sire, Optimus Prime that just like Starfire, he could also take on a human form. The three of them had Ratchet ran a scan to see if he was a pretender like that Decepticon Alice had been, but to their shock the scan came back with Darklight Pax AKA Uzumaki Notan biosignature matched both of Starfire's and Bumblebee's own while it made Ratchet to glitch.

It was after this discovery that Optimus meet with Lennox, Epps, the newly arrived Second-in-Command of the Autobots Prowl, Jazz, the Commander of the Autobots Air force Jetfire, the Autobot femme Commander Elita-One, her Second-in-Command as well as her Eldest Sister Chromia, and her First Lieutenant Override. It was also after that meeting and the first time since their reunion about 2 years ago that Starfire truly argued with her Sire when it came to her kunoichi title. She still remembered that day well.

...My Line...

 ** _(A Month Ago: Diego Garcia!)_**

 _" **YOU WANT ME TO WHAT**?!" a mechanical female voice could be heard yelling._

 _" **You heard me, Starfire** ," a calm deep mechanical male voice was heard._

 _The humans such as Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, and Robert Epps all looked at the Cybertronian Father and Daughter duo as they had a stare down. Ironhide, the Weapons Specialist, Jazz, the First Lieutenant and Saboteur, Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer, and Hotshot, the Autobot's Speedster were telling the humans what they were saying as all said humans heard were clicks, chirps, and whirls of the Cybertronian language._

 _" **And if I don't want to go to the Elemental Nations**?" the young Pax asked as she crossed her arms over her chest plates. " **What if I want to help fight the Decepticons**?"_

 _" **I know you want to help** ," Optimus told her softly. " **But, you must think of Darklight and his safety**."_

 _Starfire let out a snort at that._

 _" **Yeah, like he'll be safe in the Elemental Nations** ," the red and blue femme stated sarcastically. " **What being the son of the femme that everyone calls the Red Death Flash Goddess. Yeah, totally safe there...NOT**!"_

 _By now the whole Autobot team along with the humans of NEST were all watching the two like a tennis match as when Optimus comes up with a reason for her to go back to the Elemental Nations, the young Pax comes back with a reason as to not go back._

 _" **So, you don't want to see your Carrier, Aunt, and Godcarrier again**?" the Prime asked confused in a desperate attempt to have her go back for her safety. " **What of your Uncle and no doubt cousins**?"_

 _" **Sure, offline me and I will** ," was Starfire's snappy reply making Ratchet and Optimus froze at her words with Ironhide and Jazz gaping at her while her optics widen at what she said as her servos flew to her month plates. " **Oh, Primus. S-Sire...I...** "_

 _" **What**?" the Prime asked. " **Starfire...why...** "_

 _" **I...I...** " the young Pax let out a sigh. " **I guess, I never told you**." She looked down as she felt coolant come to her optics. " **Carrier, Aunt Kushina, Uncle Minato, and Cousin Naruto have been offline since I was 5 Earth years while Godcarrier Mikoto has been offline since I was 7**."_

 _Ratchet looked at the two in shock and horror._

 _" **That's why I can't feel Sunlight** ," Optimus whispered as he stared at his youngling in shock._

 _" **Oh, Sire, I'm so sorry** ," Starfire spoke as she hugged him and laid her helm upon his chest plates. " **I...** "_

 _The Prime just wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he now understood why he wasn't able to feel Nikko through their bound and why their Sparkling has been on her own for as long as she has._

 _" **I don't want to you talk like that again, Starfire** ," Optimus told her softly._

 _" **I'm sorry** ," she apologized again just as softly. " **That was thoughtless of me to say**."_

 _The two didn't say a thing for a bit before a thought came to the Autobot Leader making him to look at the young Pax._

 _" **Who raised you with your Carrier and Aunt offline**?" he asked._

 _" **Jiraiya of the Sennin** ," was her answer. " **He not just raised me, but he also trained me for 7 Earth years before I went off on my own. He did keep taps on me and visited along with his femme teammate Tsunade Senju**."_

 _The Prime let out a sigh as he had been worried that she didn't have a femme role model, but to know that Tsunade had cared enough to visit her was a weight off his shoulders. His processor went back to a training success that he had with her to help her get use to her Cybertronian form revealed that her weapons were more suited for a Cybernin and he had a feeling that was because of her human profession._

 _And, it was because of this that he had asked Prowl and Jazz for their help in training her as they knew more about the weapons. It of course became obvious that Starfire favored swords mainly katanas, ninja stars, kunais, a bow with exploding arrows, and anything that explodes much to his cringe and Ironhide's amusement. Optimus can safely say that he blames Nikko's family unite side for Starfire's love for things that explode, however, he was just glad that she wasn't a pyromanic. (A/N: If only he knew. *Laughs evilly*)_

 _" **Starfire** ," the Prime spoke up as he resigned himself to try and convince her to at least visit the Elemental Nations for a year or two._

 _'Here we go again,' the young Pax thought as she fought off the urge to roll her optics._

 _" **At least think about it**?" he asked. " **You don't have to stay in the Nations forever, but at least a year or two**." He moved her to arms length to look her in the optics. " **That's all I'm asking, sweetspark**."_

 _" **Alright, I'll think about it** ," Starfire agreed with a deadpan expression as she knew that he wasn't going to let it go._

 _The Prime smiled before placing a kiss upon the young Pax's forehelm and then walking off to go mourn the less of Nikko._

...My Line...

" **Are you alright**?" the Sparkling asked as he looked up at his Carrier.

"I am fine, Notan," she answered before looking around. "And make sure that you speak Japanese and refer to me as Kaa-chan while we are here, sweetie."

"Hai, Kaa-chan (Yes, Mom)," Notan agreed.

Hoshibi smiled at the young one before going to gazing out at the ocean as her mind wondered back to that same day when she had argued with her Sire. She had caught Elita-One staring after him with worry that she was a close friend to him.

...My Line...

 _With a sigh, Starfire also walked away, but stopped as she came upon Elita-One, who was watching her Sire._

 _" **Your about my Sire, huh**?" she whispered to the other femme._

 _The pink colored femme Commander froze in shock and embarrassment at being caught._

 _" **Yeah** ," she answered the young Pax with a sigh. " **He had told me about Sunlight once and that he was looking forward to seeing her again**."_

 _" **Yeah** ," Starfire told her as she glanced at her. " **I never meant for him to find out like that, but that's the Uzumaki side coming through strong**." Elita-One's optics widen in shock as she looked at the red and blue flamed femme. " **I'm worried about Sire now that he knows**."_

 _The pink femme nodded her helm knowing that it was only right that she did just that._

 _" **I can watch over him for you** ," Elita told her._

 _" **I would really appreciate it as less until he finds someone or somebot new to be with** ," was the reply she got. _

_" **You don't mind if he finds love with other**?" Elita-One asked confused._

 _" **No, as** **I had 12 Earth years to come to terms with my Carrier's offlining** ," Starfire answered before a pair of glowing azure blue optics glanced back the way that the Prime went. " **He deserves love more then anybot and if he finds it in someone or somebot else then I do not mind**." She looked back at Elita. " **That's is all I want for him. He is my Sire and I just want him to be happy**."_

 _The femme Commander smiled at the younger femme._

 _" **You are wise for somebot as young as you are** ," she told Starfire. " **But, with who your Sire is, I am not all that surprised**." She turned to walk away. " **Bumblebee has chosen his mate well**."_

...My Line...

It was late at night when the ship docked in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Waters) allowing the two Uzumakis off. In the week back in the Elemental Nations, Starfire checked out the rebuilding of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) before she and Notan got onto the ship heading out to the main land. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, the young Pax knew that she had to get herself and her little one out of Mizu no Kuni as even though the Civil War maybe over, it did not mean that there still aren't those, who believe that anyone of a bloodline Clan are demons, and with Hoshibi having the Sharingan while also hailing from the Uzumaki Clan makes her a target and that is not getting into her Sparkling being in danger because she is his Carrier. With a last nod to the disguised Uzumaki male, who returned the nod with one of his own, Hoshibi picked up her Sparkling, walked out of the port town, and into the forest before in a red flash the two were gone.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till Hoshibi and Naton appeared in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and just outside of Tanzaku Town where the young Uzumaki noticed is missing it's ancient castle. She knew that something had to have gone down there before the two of them walked into the town and towards where the hotels are.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we appear here?" Naton asked her.

Hoshibi looked at her mechling before looking ahead again.

"So, that Kaa-chan can get supplies for our traveling and so that we can rest for the night," was her answer.

The young mech continued to look at his Carrier in wonder and confusion. He also remembered the day that his Carrier and Grandsire argued about the two young Uzumakis coming here. He also knew that his Sire somehow managed to talk his Carrier into coming back to the nations for at least two years and she had only agreed because she needed to check on the rebuilding of Uzu anyways. She only brought him along because there were people here that she wanted to introduced him to like what was left of the Uzumaki Clans, her teacher in the ninja arts Jiraiya, and her fourth or fifth cousin Senju Tsunade as well as Tsunade's apprentice Kato Shizune.

'I still can't believe that Tsunade has returned to Konohagakure and took the Hokage title,' was the thought that running through Hoshibi's mind.

"NARUTO!" a male was heard shouting not that far away.

Naton looked worried when his Carrier stiffen at the voice and more importantly the name that was shouted.

"Come on Pervy Sage," a younger male was heard complaining. "I want to get to Konoha soon."

There was a sigh.

"We'll rest here for the night and then in the morning we'll restock our supplies before heading out. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright," was the agreeing answer.

There was a cackle then before two figures came into view. One was an older man with long messy white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with red face markings running down the side of his face and a had a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. The other figure was a teenage boy about the age of 15 to 16 with neck length messy sunny blonde hair, a sunkissed tone, azure blue eyes that could put either the ocean or sky to shame, and upon both of his cheeks was three whisker like marks each.

The younger Uzumaki looked at them before glancing at the red head when she sat him back on the ground and he felt her KIA leaking out while her hair started to raise. The feel of the KIA made the white haired man freeze and then look around before his dark brown eyes meet a pair of angry blue eyes of a very familiar red head.

"Pervy Sage?" the blonde asked in confusion when he noticed that the older male was sweating badly.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sensei," Hoshibi said sweetly making the blonde to look over at her. "It's been so long."

"Ha, ha, hello, Hoshibi," Jiraiya laughed nervously as he backed up.

"WE have to much to TALK about," growled the red head as she stalked forward like predator and so without even thinking about it, the older Sage took off running away from her with the red haired 19-year-old female right behind him. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU OLD PERVERT, SO I CAN FRAGGING KILL YOU FOR LYING TO ME FOR A GOOD 10 YEARS!"

"Well, Kaa-chan is angry," a young voice startled the blonde.

The blue-eyed boy looked down at the child to see that this younger boy bares a resemblance to the red head minus the red hair.

"Huh, how does she know Pervy Sage?" the older blonde asked.

A pair of glowing baby blue orbs turned to look at the blonde.

"Jiraiya-san is Kaa-chan's and her Kaa-chan's old teacher," Naton answered.

"I see," mumbled the blonde. "And why is she angry with him?"

The young mech looked at his Carrier's very a much alive first cousin and knew that if his Grandsire was there that he would be just angry as his femmeling.

"Because he lied to her about you," was his answer.

The whiskered blonde froze at that before looking at his fellow blonde in confusion.

"Why would she care about me?" he asked. "I mean, I don't even know her."

Naton let out a sigh as he thought about how to tell him.

"You see, your Kaa-chan and her Kaa-chan were Sisters," he answered. "She had been told that you died along side your parents on the night of the 10th of October."

Both blondes stood and watched as Jiraiya ran past them with a very pissed off red head behind him, who was now holding her katana, her blue eyes a blazing with a promise of death.


	2. 1: Konohagakure no Sato!

**_1: Konohagakure no Sato!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _D_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Hoshibi Uzumaki AKA Starfire Pax and Naton Uzumaki AKA Darklight Pax. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Starfire Pax better known as Hoshibi Uzumaki, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee. However, she has been made returned to return to the Elemental Nations with her Sparkling at her side by her Sire and Leader, Optimus Prime_** ** _. It is when she returns to Konohagakure that she finds out that she has been lied to and was continually lied to for a good 17 years of her life upon finding out that her younger Cousin on her Mother's side is very much alive. Can Hoshibi keep her anger and hate of the people of Konoha in check and_** ** _continue down the path of being a good Prime like her Father_** ** _? Or well, she give in and become just like Megatron and Uchiha Madara? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It has now been a year since Uzumaki Naruto found out that he has two cousins on his Mother's side and that the cousin that should have raised him had been told that he had died with his parents on the night of his birth. He had a great time getting to know his cousins and to his joy as well as horror his red haired cousin had taken it upon herself to fix every little problem that an Academy teacher should have done. Hoshibi upon learning that Naruto knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu had abuse the jutsu like nobodies business after telling him about it ability to transfer it's memories to the user once she had beaten Jiraiya black and blue for not fixing and reteaching him the basics.

Her Son, Uzumaki Notan has been helpful in answering questions about Hoshibi and his Father though he left out the fact that his Sire was a giant alien robot while he and his Carrier were only part giant alien robot. And it was at this moment that the red haired Uzumaki had out a datapad video chat with her mate and Sire as well as give them an update.

" **Sire, Bumblebee** ," the 20-year-old adult greeted as Notan climbed into her lap to join in.

" **Hello, Starfire/Sweetspark** ," the two mechs greeted back.

" **How are things going over there**?" the Prime asked her.

Glancing over for a brief moment to where Naruto was meditating to try and talk to the 9 Tails.

" **Everything is alright for the most part** ," she answered with a small smile as she glanced back at them. " **Uzu is completely rebuild and Uzushiogakure no Sato is getting back on it's feet**."

" **For the most part**?" Bumblebee asked as he and Optimus shared a look in worry.

Starfire then let out a sigh.

" **A year ago, I have found out that the Son of Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato is very much alive**," was her answer. " **And that Sarutobi along with Jiraiya had lied to me using my grief over losing Carrier against me. Well, more Sarutobi than Jiraiya, but that still doesn't change the fact that he never told me any different**."

A dark expression came over the Prime's face plates as he heard his femmeling tell them that his nephew has been alive the whole time.

" **Did you offline Jiraiya**?" he asked.

" **No** ," was her answer. " **Now don't get me wrong. I wanted to, but he is still important and not only that he is the only with the knowledge on the 8 Trigram Seal that Uncle Minato used to reseal the 9 Tails into Naruto**."

A proud smile came to the Prime's face plates though he was a little surprise.

" **Did you at least teach him a lesson**?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus shot him a disapproving look before looking back at the red head, who was smirking.

" **Beat him black and blue** ," she answered with pride.

The blue and red mech let out a sigh as he knew that was as good as it was get with her while the young Scout cackled knowing that her temper is infamous.

" **So, what have you been doing for the first year**?" the Prime asked her.

" **Getting Naruto caught with his fellow ninjas and teaching the Uzumaki style**," she answered. " **Had to beat Jiraiya black and blue again once I learned that he was just teaching Naruto how to use the 9 Tails chakra and nothing else**." She let out a bit of a growl. " **So, I took over and I am having him abuse the pit out of the Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

Just then a shadow fall over her and she looked to see that it was Jiraiya.

"Ah, Jiraiya, it's been a long time," Optimus spoke with a slight smile.

"Yes, it has Prime," the Sennin agreed. "So, I take that Hoshibi knows the truth?"

"Indeed she does," the Prime nodded his head before a look that Jiraiya has seen on his female teammate when she lost her younger Brother and lover appeared the mech's face plate. "I have been told by Hoshibi about Nikko, Kushina, Minato, and Mikoto."

"I see," sighed the older ninja. "For what it's worth Optimus, I am sorry about your lose." The blue and red mech gave a nod of graduated before Bumblebee let out a series of beeps. "Who is the mech with you, Prime?"

"This is my scout, Bumblebee," the Prime answered.

"And my Sparkmate," Hoshibi informed Jiraiya.

The white haired Sennin snirked when he saw that the Prime was not all that thrilled about it before he looked at the red head.

"I thought you should know that we'll reach Konoha tomorrow afternoon," he informed her.

She gave a nod before looking over to Naruto, who was now reading one the Namikaze scrolls, that she gave him to learn from. The yellow and black Autobot let out a whirl making her to look back at him to notice that he and Notan were catching up.

"PRIME!" a familiar male could be heard yelling.

" **Sire**?" the young Pax asked wondering why that man was still there as Jiraiya walked over to help Naruto. " **Why is Galloway still there? I thought that Lennox was going to ask the President for a different Director/Liaison**."

" **He did, but they have to train someone up to take his place** ," the Autobot Leader informed her. " **But, hopefully by the time you and Darklight return then we'll have someone else**."

Bumblebee beeped, whirled, clicked, and chirped as the small figure showed up behind them.

"PRIME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the annoying human yelled. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

"I am speaking with my femmeling and Grandmechling, Director," the Prime answered patiently.

Galloway looked at the screen to see the familiar sunset blonde and red head before he huffed and walked away.

" **You know I can always hire a ninja assassin to take him out** ," the red head stated hopefully.

" **Starfire Pax**!" Optimus' voice took on a scolding tone making the blue-eyed adult to flinch slightly at the use of her full Cybertronian name. " **How times do I have to tell you that we don't harm humans**?"

" **Sorry, Sire** ," she apologized. 'I wasn't going to harm him, but hire someone else to do it for me.'

The Prime let out a sigh while shaking his head with a fond smile on his face plates. He knew that it was going to be difficult for her to let go of the way she was raised and trained to do for a living, but he has hope that she well be able to do so with reminders of the rule he has. Well, he guess that might be why she and Ironhide got along like, as the humans would say, a house on fire.

" **I'm going to have to get going, Sweetspark** ," Optimus told her. " **Prowl can only handle so much of the terror twins before glitching**."

" **Oh, so, Sunstreaker has made an appearance**?" she asked surprised.

" **Yes** ," was his answer before he stood up. " **Be safe**."

" **We well, Oppi** (Formal word for Father)," Hoshibi told him with a smile.

Optimus smiled at her before the screen of the datapad went blank. Hoshibi let out a sigh as she leaned back against the tree she was setting under before she picked up Notan and stood up. Looking over at Naruto and Jiraiya as they trained together, the young blue-eyed adult smiled a small sad smile knowing that it should have been her Aunt and Uncle training Naruto in the Uzumaki and Namikaze way and not her or Jiraiya. The red head let out one more sigh before looking up at the sky prying to both Primus and Kami (God) for the patients that she was going to need when she meet with the Council of Konohagakure and she hoped as pit that she can be as half of a Leader as her Oppi.

...My Line...

Hoshibi was amused when it turned out that Jiraiya was right about them arriving in the Leaf Village at around afternoon the next day. After stopping at the booth in front of the gates to sign in both herself and her Sparkling, all four of them walked further into the village as the guards stared after them in surprise.

...My Line...

"It's been about 3 1/2 years," breathed Naruto.

"And it's been about 15 to 16 for me," Hoshibi added with a smile.

"Yes, it has," Jiraiya agreed with both Uzumakis on this.

His dark brown eyes turned to the sunset blonde and blue-eyed boy that walked next to the red head taking in everything. It had been after all three Uzumakis went to bed that he used Hoshibi's datapad to get into connect with the former husband of his old student Nikko. Optimus answered all of his question from why he came back to Earth to who Uzumaki Notan was. To think that the little guy was created in a lab using this Allspark and was about to be offline just after being brought into the world only for his Carrier to save him. Jiraiya was a bit worried about the fact that for reasons unknown Notan is now 1/3 human and 2/3 Cybertronian with his DNA or CNA, as the Prime called it, matching Hoshibi's and that mech, Bumblebee.

Optimus had told him that his Medical Officer Ratchet and he, himself, theorized that it has something to do with Primus and the 13 ancient Primes. He was informed that there was a strong possibility that Naton was destined for the title of Prime just like Hoshibi was, but both the Prime and he knew that she had a lot to learn and that she thought she was undeserving of the title.

Jiraiya was pulled from his thoughts when Naruto dropped his backpack and ran up the telephone pole.

"Always so rambunctious," sighed the Sennin making the red head to cackle.

"He really does have Aunt Kushina's personality," the young red haired and blue-eyed adult stated. "But, he has Uncle Minato's mind especially when it comes to Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts), but than that could be his Uzumaki blood coming through."

The white haired male cackled in amusement at the statement as the blonde Uzumaki has already gotten to the point where he could know read through his Father's notes on the Flying Raijin Jutsu that Hoshibi can use as well.

"Now this takes me back," laughed Naruto. "The Village hasn't changed a bit! I'm home everybody! Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konohagakure!" Hoshibi smiled at this before her face darken as she thought about what he has been through. "Man, now I'm feeling nostalgic. They added Grandma Tsunade's face up there."

Notan looked over at his Carrier when she let out a slight cackle of amusement.

"Naruto!" a female voice called out making the mother and son duo to look over and both had to blink in shock at the pink haired teen. "Naruto is that really you!" The blonde teenager looked down at her. "When did you get back to the village, Naruto?"

"Oh, just now!" Naruto answered as he jumped down to land in front of her. "Long time no see. Huh, Sakura?"

The pink haired smiled at him before a look of shock came to her face.

"Hey, wait a minute?" she asked. "You've gotten taller then me haven't you?"

Naruto blinked a few times before he used his hand to major them.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he answered.

'He seems more grown up since the last time I saw him,' the pinkette thought. "What do you think? Do I seem more like a woman to you now?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Naruto. "Not really." He gave her a thumbs up. "You haven't changed at all."

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as she face palmed while Jiraiya shock his head and Notan just blinked innocently.

'Smooth kid,' thought Jiraiya with a sigh. 'Can he be anymore obvious?'

"Hey, Naruto!" a young male voice called out making all three Uzumakis and Jiraiya to look over when there was a puff of smoke. "Cutie Jutsu." A growl came from Hoshibi's throat when a naked young woman that only had a layer of clouds covering her privet parts appeared while Jiraiya went nuts and Notan looked confused. "Well, what do you think?" The young woman turned back into a young teenage boy. "Not bad in the curve department, huh?"

"Konohamaru, I'm not that scrawny little kid anymore," Naruto told him with a small smile. "And you shouldn't be using jutsus like that either. It's beneath you."

'Well, I'll be,' thought Sakura. 'It's not just the outside that changed. I kinda miss the old Naruto, but you've turned out pretty well haven't you?' Hoshibi looked at the young girl. 'Knowing you, you properly have a while slaw of incredible jutsu to show us.'

"I mean, come on, Konohamaru!" yelled Naruto. "Is that all you've got!? Now step a side and a look at my brand spanking new hottie ninjutsu!"

'Right,' the pinkette thought in agreement. 'Like a brand new hottie ninjutsu!'

"Here we go!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Sakura yelled as her fist meet Naruto's face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hoshibi joined in as her hair did the nine way split that had those, who remember Uzumaki Kushina, running for the hills with screams of the Second coming of the Red-Hot Habanero. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO USE THAT THING IN FRONT OF MY SON!? HUH, NARUTO!?"

'It's a mini Tsunade and Kushina Jr.,' thought Jiraiya fearfully as all four kids held him in fear of the two women, who were beating up Naruto.

It wasn't till after they have calmed down and stop their beating of Naruto, the two girls turned to each other.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura," the pinkette introduced herself. "I'm a friend of Naruto's as well as an old teammate of his." The young Haruno looked at the blue-eyed adult in front of her. 'I've never seen hair that red before and eyes that blue as they seem to glow either. She's beautiful.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san," the red head stated. "I am Uzumaki Hoshibi, Head of the Uzumaki Clan and Kunoichi of the Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides."

"Hold on?" Sakura said in confusion as she blinked. "You said that your last name is Uzumaki, right?" The red head nodded. "Are you and Naruto related somehow? And what is this Uzumaki Clan and this Uzushogakure no Sato?"

"My Mother and Naruto's own Mother were near identical twins," Hoshibi answered. "And shouldn't you already know about the Uzumaki Clan and their home village and land?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Sakura answered before what Hoshibi said first registered with her. "WHAT?!" The red head blinked a few times. "If that's true then were have you been all his life?"

The young pink haired teen noticed a sad look cross the red haired adult's face.

"I was told that Naruto died along side his Mother and Father during the Kyuubi attack," the blue-eyed female answered.

Sakura was stunned that someone went that far as to lie to someone, who had just lost her Aunt and Uncle and maybe her Mother as well, about her newborn cousin.

"I see," she breathed before her eyes fall to the younger blonde. "And who is this cutie?"

Hoshibi cackled when Notan blushed brightly.

"He's my son," was her answer making the pinkette to look at her in surprise. "His name is Uzumaki Notan."

"That's an unique name," Konohamaru stated. "And if I'm not wrong then it's means Darklight, correct?"

The red head nodded with a smile.

"Yeah," she agreed. "My Father's side have a weird way of naming their children."

Sakura cackled as she figured that out when the blue-eyed 20-year-old told her, her name.

...My Line...

"It's been a long time you two," a blonde haired and light brown eyed woman greeted. "You're training proved to fruitful, I hope?"

"You think we'll come back without producing any results?" asked Jiraiya.

"Mission accomplish Grandma," Naruto added.

Hoshibi let out a snort making everyone in the room to look at her.

"If wasn't for me than all Naruto would know was how to rely on borrowed strength from another and not his own," she informed while glaring at the white haired Sennin. "You should really make sure that your Jonin Senseis teaches their students right, Tsunade."

Senju Tsunade turned a glare onto Jiraiya, who got a fearful look on his face, while Notan giggled from his spot next to the red head.

"I see," the blonde haired woman sighed. "Well, anyways, I'm glad to hear it. Show me what you've got kid?"

"What?" asked the blonde teen. "Like right now?"

"I have someone that I'd like you to go up against," Tsunade answered. "I've kept him off missions for the last few days so that he could be ready for just this moment." She looked the two teens with a smile. "Your opponent well be..." Just then there was knock on the door. "Come in!"

All those with their backs to the door turned around to face, who just came in.

"Huh?"


	3. 2: Meeting Konohagakure's Council!

_**2: Meeting Konohagakure's Council!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: I thought that I let all of you know that Naruto is not Half or a quarter or full Cybertronian no matter the fact that the second meaning of his name would make a perfect Cybertronian name. Now onto the d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Hoshibi Uzumaki AKA Starfire Pax and Naton Uzumaki AKA Darklight Pax. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Starfire Pax better known as Hoshibi Uzumaki, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee. However, she has been made returned to return to the Elemental Nations with her Sparkling at her side by her Sire and Leader, Optimus Prime_** ** _. It is when she returns to Konohagakure that she finds out that she has been lied to and was continually lied to for a good 17 years of her life upon finding out that her younger Cousin on her Mother's side is very much alive. Can Hoshibi keep her anger and hate of the people of Konoha in check and_** ** _continue down the path of being a good Prime like her Father_** ** _? Or well, she give in and become just like Megatron and Uchiha Madara? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The group standing in front of Tsunade's desk turned around to see two people walk into the office and Hoshibi was able to tell that the male was a Nara from his lazy to his calculating glaze.

"Hey," the Nara greeted.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Temari!" Sakura spoke up with a smile. "Look, who the cat dragged in?"

She than pointed over at the blonde haired 16-year-old boy.

"Is that?" the Nara asked as he looked at the young boy before smiling. "It is! Naruto it's you!"

"Hey, Shikamaru," laughed the older male Uzumaki.

'Is that the same little squirt?' the teal colored eyed female thought in shock.

"Well, well, your back, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, got back today," Naruto answered.

"Look at you!" Shikamaru said. "Who would believe that your the same idiotic...well...I mean to say, you've changed, haven't chya?"

"He hasn't changed at all," Sakura answered instead making the red head to giggle.

"I didn't think so," stated the Nara.

"Give me a break Sakura," Naruto deadpan.

Tsunade and Shizune laughed in amusement as Hoshibi smiled at her young Cousin.

"Huh?" breathed Naruto as he looked up at him. "Does this mean that your my opponent Shikamaru?"

"Opponent?" asked the Nara. "What are you talking about? I just came over here to drop off some paperwork."

"Oh, well, if it's not you..." the blonde than looked over to the female next to him. "Well, is it...huh?" He than narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "What's your name again?"

"You don't remember me?" Temari asked in shocked anger.

"Naruto, you won't find your opponent in here," Tsunade told him making them all to look at her. "He's out there."

She than pointed at the window though she wasn't blind to the anger that flashed in Hoshibi's eyes before it was gone. Naruto walked over to the window and opened to look out before he took noticed of a silver haired male reading an all to familiar book.

"So, Naruto, you went and got all grown up," an all to familiar voice for Hoshibi stated.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said happily.

"Did he just say Kakashi-sensei?" the Uzumaki Clan Head asked with anger.

Shikamaru and Temari looked over at her and could only stare in surprise as they have never seen someone with hair as red as her own that was also as pin straight as it was to boot. But, what really got them though was her almond doe shape bright glowing blue orbs which they have never seen on any human before. She was also wearing a mid-upper thigh length, elbow length sleeves firm fitting red battle dress with slits up to her hips accessorized with a blue leather belt under a white fur-lined hooded red vest with blue flame designs that has the Uzumaki Crest displayed proudly on the back that's complete with black tights. She was also wearing a pair of opened toed thick 2" heel dark blue ninja sandals, a forehead protector with a spiral craved into a metal plate sown onto a red cloth that was tied around her forehead, and pendant was in the form of an icy blue flaming star while on the front of the star was some kind of symbolize writing that they couldn't heads nor tails of, with a friendly robotic face hanging from the bottom of the star all of which was hanging from a silver chain around her neck.

"Huh, yes," the last Senju answered confused.

A growl came form the red head's throat which had Jiraiya and Naton backing up away from her.

"Well, you haven't changed at all Sensei," Naruto said as he hopped out the window ignoring Hoshibi's growling. "Oh, wait a second..." Naruto reached into his hip pouch. "Hang on. I've got something for you Sensei." Both Tsunade and Sakura watched what was going on. "A little present."

"Hmm?"

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah."

"NO WAY!" Kakashi was heard yelling when Naruto pulled out a light teal book. "Is that...is that really?"

"The first issue of the Make Out series in three years," answered Naruto as Kakashi took the book from him. "Pretty boring if you ask, but I know that you like this stuff so..."

The female Uzumaki looked at Jiraiya as he turned away from the window with annoyance clear as day on his face.

"Calm down!" ordered Tsunade as she goes to walk back into the office. "This is no time to be fooling around Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at her before he stood up.

"Mmm...So, are you my opponent?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your half right," Kakashi answered as he walked towards the window where he stopped and looked at the pink haired female. "Mmm...been a long time hasn't Sakura?"

"Yes, it has Sensei," she answered as Naruto jumped back inside.

"As to whom my opponent will be..." Kakashi started as he jumped onto the sealing. "It's Naruto and Sakura. The two of you."

"Huh, both of us at once Sensei?" Naruto asked in shock.

"That's right," Tsunade answered instead. "Kakashi will put you to the test." Everyone looked at her. "How well you do against him will determine your future statues."

"Their future statues."

"Sakura, it's time to show that your training with me wasn't a waste of time," stated the Senju.

"Right," the pinkette agreed.

"Naruto," Hoshibi spoke up making them all to look at her though Kakashi had a look of horror upon his face. "Give Hatake hell."

"You got it, Hoshibi-itoko (Cousin Hoshibi)," Naruto informed with his pranking grin in place. "I'll show him that you don't piss off an Uzumaki without facing the punishment for doing so."

The red head nodded her head once as she crossed her arms over her chest while Tsunade smirked in amusement.

"Shill we get started?" asked Kakashi.

"But..."

"Ok, we'll wait," Kakashi answered his own question. "You just got back Naruto. You must be tried. I'll give a chance to rest first."

"I'm not tired," stated the blonde. "I'm ready to go right now."

"No, you take it easy," the silver haired Jonin told him. "I'll meet you later at the training grounds." He gave a two finger solute. "So long."

The Uzumaki Clan Head glared at him as he vanished using the body flicker.

"Well, that was odd wasn't it?" Shizune asked as she looked at Tsunade. "He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"Yeah," agreed the Fifth Hokage. "And I have a pretty good idea why."

"He can't wait to read that book," stated Shikamaru.

This had Hoshibi face palming while Naton looked confused.

"Huh?"

"That explains it," Sakura stated. "That gleam in his eye."

The young blonde looked up at his Carrier with even more confusion.

"Kaa-chan what is that book about?" Naton asked. "And why did that man make it seem like it was a holy relic?"

Jiraiya grinned at the young boy while Hoshibi froze up as her Sparkling wasn't old enough to know about anything that revolve around interfacing yet. He was still to young, for Primus sake!

"Well, my dear boy," the white haired Sennin started to say only to get punched in the face by Sakura, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hoshibi.

Naruto with a glare on his face ended up kicking Jiraiya in between his legs when he went down.

"You shut up," the older Uzumaki male stated which got him a proud look from all five women. "You are not going to corrupt my little itoko."

Hoshibi than bent down onto one knee in front of the sunset blonde with a motherly smile.

"Sweetie, you to young to be asking questions like that," she told him. "When your older, your Tou-san will tell you, but no sooner than that. Alright?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan," Naton answered.

'I'm going to have to warn Bumblebee and Sire just to be on the safe side,' the red haired adult thought as she stood back up before looking at Naruto. "Naruto, can you take Naton and show him around the village. I need to talk to Tsunade."

Naruto gave her a nod before he took his younger Cousin's hand into his own and lead him out with the three others right behind him. Jiraiya also left to speak to Kakashi which left Hoshibi alone with her Senju Cousin and Shizune.

"Alright, what is it that you need to speak to me about?" asked the dirty blonde haired woman as Hoshibi walked closer to the desk and slapped down a piece of paper which erected a barrier around them so no one that didn't need to hear would be able too. "Well, damn." Tsunade leaned closer. "It must be important for that kind of barrier to go up."

"It is," the young Uzumaki answered. "What I have to tell you is for your ears only and seeing as you trust Shizune with your life than I will trust her to keep quiet about what I say."

"Well, let's hear it," Tsunade stated. "Though I have a feeling that it was something to do with the Hidden Eddie Village forehead protector that you wear."

"In a way it does," the red head agreed with a nod. "Uzu no Kuni and it's hidden village have been restored and we wish to restore the alliance between us and our Sister Village. We have already restored the alliance between Hi no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni as I have already spoken to the Lord of these lands."

Tsunade and Shizune stared at her in shock before a full blown grin appeared on the Hokage's face.

"I will have to speak to the Counsel, but I do not see why it can't happen," the Senju told her.

"The second thing is that I wanted to introduce you and Shizune to my Son, Uzumaki Naton," she informed. "He was the sunset blonde with baby blue eye, who appears to be around the age 6 to 7, that left with Naruto."

Tsunade smiled before a confused came to her face.

"So, than your married?" she asked.

"I am," Hoshibi answered as she held up her left hand where a gold wedding band sat. "He is apart of my Father's team and people."

"You know, who your Father is?" Shizune asked confused.

"Yes, I do," was the answer she got. "He is the Leader of the Autobots. His name is Prime, Optimus."

"Autobots?" both females asked.

Hoshibi let out a sigh as she got a thoughtful look.

"He's not human," she answered. "He's part of a race called Cybertronian from the Planet Cybertron. And yes, I said Planet."

"I don't understand," Shizune spoke for both her and Tsunade. "If he's not human than what is he?"

"A giant alien machine called a robot," was the sheepish answer they got. "My husband in human terms is another Cybertronian name Bumblebee." She looked thoughtful. "Though on Cybertron the term is Sparkmate. It's more of a permanent form of marriage as there just no divorce seeing as that the only for the bond to break is for the death of one of two in the bond." She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. "But, even death can't keep a bonded couple from each other as if one dies than the other follows soon after no matter the distances between the two. Tou-san wasn't completely bonded to Kaa-san yet, but enough to know if she was nearby or on the same planet or not. And anyways, a Cybertronian also has a longer life span than even an Uzumaki has."

Tsunade and Shizune could only stare at her in shock at what she told them.

"I can see why you put that barrier up," the Senju let out a sigh as she leaned back into her seat. "So, you and this Bumblebee...was it?" The Uzumaki Head nodded once. "Are completely bonded?"

"Yes, we are," was her answer. "So, if either myself or Bumblebee dies than...well...you know what will happen."

"I see," the Fifth Hokage sighed. "Though what I want to know is how did Nikko and this Optimus..." A pink tint took over Tsunade's and Shizune's faces before Tsunade coughed lightly. "That is to say..."

"I know what you mean Tsunade," the red head interrupted her with a bright violet face. "You see, all of the Autobots have what is call a holoform that allows them to blend in with the human race and that is how my Creators...huh...that is to say my parents were able to have me. Though I was still a bit of a surprise."

"I see," Tsunade sighed though she did wonder how Hoshibi could blush purple instead of red.

"Also there is something else you should know," the Uzumaki spoke. "A Cybertronian blood is blue and this is because they have what is called energon flowing through their veins so to speak."

"So, that's why you blush purple," the Hokage stated. "You have this Energon and human blood mixing in your veins."

"And with this Energon being blue and human blood being red..." Shizune started to say only trail off.

"You get purple/violet," Hoshibi finished for them.

Tsunade had a thoughtful look cross her face while looking at the red head in front of her desk and knew that it took a great deal of courage to tell her this.

"Who else knows about this?" the Fifth asked.

"Only, Jiraiya," Hoshibi answered with a sigh. "Seeing as Carrier...huh..." She let out another sigh as the two females confused look. "Mother, Aunt Kushina, Uncle Minato, and my Godmother Mikoto are dead."

"Nikko didn't tell Sarutobi-sensei?" the female Sennin asked.

"No," was the answer she got. "And it's not because she didn't trust him. It's because she knew that if she told him than he would tell his advisers and they would have tried to either have me turned into a weapon or killed."

Tsunade let out a sigh this time as she thought about what was just said and knew that it was true, but she also knew that she was not her former Sensei and vowed to keep her mouth shut about Hoshibi's parentage.

"You don't have to worry about them finding out," Tsunade told her with a smile. "I'm not Sensei so what you told me is safe with me."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-itoko (A more polite way to say Thank you)," the red head thanked her with a smile.

The Hokage nodded her head before turning to Shizune.

"Shizune, go and alert the Council about a meeting and tell them that if they don't show up than their no longer on the Council," the dirty blonde haired woman ordered.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," the dark haired woman agreed before she left once the barrier was taken down.

"I need to warn you that they might demand that you marry someone of this village..." here Tsunade used air quotes. "To 'Strengthen the alliance between the Villages'."

"Well, to bad for them that it's impossible for me to do so," Hoshibi told Tsunade as she gave her a meaning full look. "I am happy with my husband and I take my vow seriously on top of that."

The last Senju cackled as she couldn't wait to see how this meeting was going to play out as she lead the young Uzumaki to the Council room.

...My Line...

Both Hoshibi and Tsunade sat at the front of the room as the Clan Heads were the first to appear along with the three Village Elders. However, they all stopped and stared in surprise at seeing a grown up Uzumaki Hoshibi wearing an Uzushiogakure forehead protector upon her brow for all to see before they took their seats though Shimura Danzo was looking at her with a look that screamed greed with a hint of worry and fear. He was worried that she knew about her cousin Uzumaki Naruto being alive and wanted them to hand him over to her, but he also feared her because like her Mother and Aunt before her, she had a nasty temper, of course, all Uzumakis do. He also was going through plans to try and take the Uzumaki Clan fortune for his own while also getting an Uzumaki or better a whole restored Uzumaki Clan under his control if he can get her to marry someone of his choosing. It was that alone that had him cursing Sarutobi for lying to the girl when she was 5 about Naruto being dead as well, but he didn't say anything at the time seeing as he could have always sent one of his men out to find her and bring her to him.

But, she had also proven to be hard to find and when she was found, both Jiraiya and Tsunade had been with her so he had to back off, however, with her here he thought that his plan can continue forward. He was, however, unaware that Hoshibi was watching his every move from the corner of her eyes and knew that if he tried anything than she could just pull out all of the things she found on him thanks to Uchiha Itachi and her summons and have him declared a traitor of Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni or she will withdrawn her offer of alliance and take Naruto with her to Uzu no Kuni. It didn't take long for the Civilian Council to join them as Shizune made sure that the massage was passed along. Tsunade looked around the assembled Counsel just waiting until someone spoke up and she didn't have to wait long either as it was the female Elder Koharu that spoke up.

"Why have you assembled the Council, Tsunade?" she asked.

The Senju looked at her with a glare.

"It's Lady Tsunade or Lady Hokage to you," the dirty blond growled.

Hoshibi covered a smirk with her hand though the Clan Heads could see the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"My apology, Lady Hokage," Koharu apologized quickly.

Tsunade just nodded her head to show that she accepted the apology.

"Now, before I answer your question," the Hokage stated as she than gestured over to the Uzumaki. "Allow me to reintroduced to you, Uzumaki Hoshibi. The Daughter of Uzumaki Nikko and the niece of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." The red head just nodded her head once while keeping a facial expression of complete calm though she was raging mad. It was one of the first lessons that her Sire had taught her before she figured out his connect to her...and yes, she was still banging her head against something whenever she thought about it. "Now I have called this meeting because Lady Hoshibi has restored Uzu no Kuni along with it's hidden village and so, she wishes to restore the alliance between us and our Sister Village."

"That's sounds like a sound idea," stated Danzo making the two Cousins to look at each other. "So, I propose that Lady Uzumaki marry one of our Shinobi to strength the alliance."

"No can do," Hoshibi answered with a smirk. "I'm already married."

She than held up her left hand with a bigger smirk on her face.

"What is your husbands name, Lady Uzumaki?" the Hyuga Clan Head asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all Hyuga-san," the red head told him as she folded her hands in front of her face which hide her smirk as it grew bigger. "His name is Uzumaki Maruhanabachi (Bumblebee). Mind you, he did take on my surname knowing that I have to continue it."

"Surely another husband won't hurt?" Koharu asked in confusion though she had a good idea what the young adult was going to answer with.

"I take my vows seriously Lady Koharu," Hoshibi answered. "As in I will only take and have one husband. Besides it goes against my Father's culture and is impossible because of the way the bondings are done during the...huh...physical part."

This got her looks of respect from the females that were on the both Counsel while Danzo fumed at his plans to have his own Uzumaki Clan going down the drain.

"We could always find another way to strength the alliance," the Inuzuka Clan Head stated with a nod.

"Well, if it's a marriage you want than I have an idea of who can be the Uzumaki," the blue eyed adult stated.

"Who?" the Yamanaka Clan Head asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hoshibi answered though she went on before the Civilians could rage about the idea. "Who also happens to be my Cousin through my Mother. Uzumaki Naruto is the Son of Uzumaki Kushina, my Aunt and thus the Son of your FOURTH HOKAGE!" Her blue eyes were narrowed on the Civilian with anger hidden within them and she went on to make sure that they couldn't talk. "Sarutobi used my grief over the lose my Mother against me when he told me that my Aunt and Uncle were dead. The Old Man told me that Naruto died along side them knowing that I would have used the law that was placed down by the First and Second Hokages about orphan children going to the next blood kin not matter their statue or age of the blood kin." She noticed that the Inuzuka, Tsume, was enraged that the Third would deny two children family after they both had became orphans that night. "Of course, all those, who were behind the Third's idea to lye to me, is going to pay a visit to the ICU of the hospital as I take great offence to being lied too." She than pulled out a scroll that she than handed over to Tsunade. "Now as to the reason why I volunteered Naruto is because I had found that scroll among my Aunt and Uncle things when I took everything and I never knew why I kept it, but now I am glad that I did."

The Hokage opened up the scroll and read it over before looking up at the red head in shock.

"This is..."

"A Marriage Contract between the Clans of Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hyuga," she finished for her.

The Hyuga Clan Head, Haishi, stared in shock as he had completely forgotten about the Contract that he and his wife had drawn up with Minato and Kushina and felt like slamming his head on the table.

"I have forgotten about that," he sighed. "It is a good thing that you kept it with you."

"That could work," the Nara Clan Head nodded. "With Naruto having used the Uzumaki Clan name since his birth than he feels more comfortable using and thus it puts him under your command and jurisdiction, but as long as one of his children is given the Namikaze Clan name than there is nothing that can be done about it."

Hoshibi smirked at him while the Akimichi and the Yamanaka Clan Heads, Choza and Inoichi, cackled in amusement as the Sarutobi Clan Head smirked at this.

"Yes, that would worked well enough," the last Elder Homura agreed with a nod. "With young Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto betrothed to each other and then married it would strengthen the alliance once it has been restored."

"But, doesn't Naruto have a crush on Haruno Sakura?" the Head of the Sarutobi, Asuma asked confused.

"He has no choice as the contract is ironclad with no loopholes," Hoshibi answered. "I've gone over it myself and it is really well done." 'Thank Primus, my Mother nor my Father did that to me.'

She looked at them as they spoke quietly with each other. Homura looked back at her as the young Uzumaki had shown that she could keep her temper in check when she has to and wondered, who taught her how.

"We of the Counsel agree to restore the alliance between us and our Sister village of Uzu," Koharu informed her. "We also agree to the marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata as a good faith gesture."

"Than with us all in agreement to this alliance," Tsunade told them all. "We will of course meet again to go over the old alliance agreement, but till than I declare this meeting adjourned."

Both sets of Council members nodded their heads in agreement before they all stood up and walked out of the room.

...My Line...

The 20-year-old red head let out a sigh as she walked away from the tower to look for Naruto and Naton as she needed to be the one to tell Naruto about the contract that he's parents wrote up. She was so not looking forward to telling him as she knew that he well throw a major fit about his choice of woman to marry was taken from him before he was even born. Naruto may not lose his temper as often as a normal Uzumaki or even Tsunade did, but he still had a temper and it was that temper that worried her to the point she might just bring her Sire in to help in keeping him calm though that also meant opening a whole new can of worms. Dear Primus, this was not going to be ease either way and no matter what way she looked, Hoshibi was screwed seven ways to Sunday.


	4. Author Note!

**_What's up everyone?_**

 ** _Minato Namikaze here with a question. You see, the q_** _ **uestion is for my new crossover story and I have been having it running around in my mind since I decided for my Original Male Character(s), Senju Satoru, having a mental problem and I can't seem to answer on my own.**_ ** _Now in the new crossover and if you have read it than you know that the young Senju suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder AKA D.I.D formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder AKA MPD. And if you also read the bonus chapter than you know that the main personality AKA the Light half, who is Satoru, is a Submissive while the his darker personality, Naton, is a dominate when it comes to interfacing which we humans ID as sex. You see, I can't seem to figure out if Optimus Prime should be a Sire or a Carrier or if Satoru/Naton should be a Sire or a Carrier to a new Sparkling. So I must ask...what do you think? Please and thank you. Je na (Bye)._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze_**


End file.
